


Ailments

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Episode Tag, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ring of fire part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Tag for the anniversary and Rewatch!Gordon gets home first, but doesn't get away without a checkup
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	Ailments

**Author's Note:**

> It's been done, but I'm doing it again! Gordon and all his ailments needed attention :3

Maybe taking on another mission had been a mistake. Not letting his brothers know exactly what had happened inside the research vessel had definitely been a mistake, but there'd been no getting out of it. It being the rescue of a quickly sinking ship and no other rescue in sight. 

Gordon had managed to right the trawler without leaving his sub - a relief after realizing his vision wouldn't stop doubling with the ever growing headache and any time he pulled back on the controls, pain would shoot through his ribs. 

Not the best combination for getting people to safety, but he'd managed and the crew was safely limping back to shore with their ship patched up as best he could get it. 

What surprised him most was the lack of a welcome wagon in the form of a grumpy Virgil and a trip to the infirmary. Instead, he received a relieved smile from Grandma who was in the middle of watching his elder brothers deal with the remnants of their rescue. Her smile turned into a frown as she watched him wince as he lowered himself to the couch.

"Gordon? Are you alright, kiddo?" She was up from the desk and down the steps before he could wave her concern away. 

No use trying to hide it anymore, as her thumb brushed over the goose egg that had formed under his hairline, "Thought I was - just a headache, though."

"You got scanned when you got home from the research vessel, right? It would show -" Grandma stopped at the sheepish expression on her second youngest grandson's face. "Gordon Cooper Tracy -"

"I know," he winced from more than just the aches in his body. "I just wanted to get that beacon up here for Brains to look at." 

The excuse wouldn't float for long, but they both understood the importance of their scientist having the equipment to study in order to stop the Hood. The lack of earthquakes was proof of that.

"Alright, Squirt," she took his arm to convey her intent and he stood. "Let's get you fixed up before your brothers get home."

"Does that mean you're not gonna tell Scott?" There was a hint of hope in the question.

"Oh, I will, but only because he needs to make sure all of you follow protocol, no matter how urgent," his shoulders drooped as her words meant a full dress down from his big brother later, sending more spikes through his back. If he was lucky, the scans would simply show some minor contusions. Nothing to worry about. Nothing worth getting chewed out about. 

So, without argument, Gordon let himself be led to the elevator and down to the infirmary. The scan didn't take long, but as soon as Grandma had asked him to remove his shirt, he knew the results were worse than he'd anticipated. 

"Cracked a rib, kid," his grandmother almost sounded impressed. "Not sure how you managed to keep quiet about it this long."

"High tolerance to pain, maybe?" It hadn't felt great, but certainly not that bad. He'd barely given it a thought as he went to collect the third researcher. "Adrenaline, probably."

"Well, I'll give you something to help with the pain and swelling," she was already digging through the medication supply, pulling free a bubble pack of pills and a bottle of water. "Try not to squirm too much," was the only warning after the pills and water had been passed off and she moved behind him to apply the cooling gel. 

Gordon loved his grandmother. She was one of the few who truly understood his humor and perspective on life, but when she was practicing her profession, he wanted to be anywhere else. The salve hit his skin, pressing into the swollen and bruised area and it took all of him not to release the fowl word that stuck to his tongue. 

"Ow - Grandma," he hissed instead.

"Just a bit more. Unless you want to take 'High pain tolerance' off your repertoire?" The levity in her ministrations was appreciated as he grit through the rest of the process. 

Letting out a breath as she finished, Gordon was glad for the medications that would soon dull his ailments, "Eh - I've felt worse."

Grandma grinned as she pulled her gloves free, "Don't I know it." Her hand ruffled his bangs, careful of the lump. "Mild concussion. No napping for a couple hours and let me know if it gets worse. Seems you've got a thick skull to boot."

"Lucky me," he gave her his own toothy smile before sobering slightly. "Thanks, Grandma."

"Anytime, kiddo," she gave his forehead a quick peck. "Now, get dressed. Your brothers and Kayo will be home soon. I'll give you a few hours of reprieve before I talk to Scott."

"Do you have to tell him?" It was worth a shot, but the look he received told a different story, "Never mind, forget I even asked."

"Smart," she helped him pull on the hawaiian shirt as he tried to keep his movements to a minimum. A few buttons and he was back to at least looking like nothing was wrong. A few more minutes and the medication would make it infinitely easier to pass off. All he needed to do was find a safe place to hide once Grandma spilled the beans. 

Hopefully, somewhere comfortable and quiet to rest. Maybe on Scott's balcony. Big bro would never think to look there - given he doesn't request John pinpoint his location. 

Which he would - almost immediately. 

Gordon resolved himself to simply enjoying the rest of his day and  _ three _ jobs well done. He'd get fussed at, which, in all honesty wasn't new and then they'd deal with the next big problem.

As a family.


End file.
